Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge.
Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses including a rotatable image bearer, an exposure device, a developing device, and an adjuster are known. The exposure device forms a latent image on a surface of the image bearer. The developing device renders the latent image visible. The adjuster contacts each of the image bearer and the exposure device to regulate a distance between the image bearer and the exposure device.
For example, an image forming apparatus using a spacer as an adjuster has been proposed. The spacer has a curvature contact surface that contacts a photoconductor as an image bearer.